Annabelle Swan
by Sisi7
Summary: What’s a Swan to do when faced with her future? Follow Annabelle “Annie” Swan, twin sister of Bella Swan as she navigates being a vampire in a small town named Forks. Loosely follows the books and movies. Eventual reverse harem with Aro/Caius/OC/Marcus endgame.
1. Preface

A wise man once said_ : "There is always some madness in love. But there is also some reason in madness." -_Nietzsche.

**•••••••••**

This is the very long, much fascinating slow burn story of how I, Annabelle Swan became Annabelle Volturi.

—It wasn't without heartache, without some laughter, tears, friendship and a little bit of madness, but in the end... it was love.

—This is the story of how a little move to Forks struck the domino that was my fate.

—This is the story of how I fell madly in love with my three Kings.

This is my story.


	2. First Sight

_"Learn from your past, live in the present and embrace your future."_

**•••••••••**

Mom was driving my sister Bella and I to the airport, the windows rolled down in her car as I watched the familiar scenery for the last time.

It was quite sunny, unfortunately for me, but I had mastered the art of blending in with a ridiculously oversized grey hoodie over my jeans and t-shirt because hey, this girl had to do the absolute most these past few months in order not to turn into a disco ball in front of the family.

If you're a little confused, allow me to introduce myself for a bit.

The name's Annabelle -Annie- Swan, 17 years old—well, physically that age now and forever ever since that freak accident a few months back.

See, I'm a vampire.

I see you shaking your head in disbelief, thinking I've actually gone mad but I swear it's the truth, nothing but the truth here.

A few months back, when I had just turned 17, I went on a girls' trip I'd planned since forever with some of my friends and like the direction-challenged girl that I was, I became lost on my way back. As I was wandering around, not in the least freaked out because you know, even when lost, I was one of those people who believed all roads lead to Rome, I came across a peculiar scene in a dark alley.

Before I tell you about this scene, I need to tell you a little secret : I believed in the supernatural. Not because I'd seen a vampire or a werewolf or those mythical creatures we hear about in books, but because I've had strange things happening to me from as far as I could remember.

I had "visions".

And I put the quotations marks because I didn't just have visions, I _knew_ things, I could just _feel_ sometimes. I'd always had visions and moments where I would just know what would happen next.

So in that alley, I knew I was going to die. But even though I knew that little fact, I didn't panic, I didn't run, I didn't cry for help or any of the sort, I remained calm.

I didn't lose my senses when I watched the two men fight as if in slow motion; didn't lose it when one of the men turned his golden eyes on my person, rushed at me at an inhuman speed and bit my thigh. I still didn't lose it when the other man who had beautiful red eyes acted on the golden eyes' distraction and killed him, dismembering him and throwing him into a small fire he'd started.

I first regained the use of my voice after watching the golden eyes burn—I screamed bloody murder for three days straight at the pain that invaded my body, pain like I'd never felt before, pain like I never wanted to feel again. My mind though, stayed as calm as ever, panic nowhere near it as I _knew_ I was born for this moment; that my rebirth was a given, human life begone.

When I woke up from that agony, the red eyed man was still around.

I could see he was a man of few words but he made an effort to explain to me my new life, the new world that'd been opened to my eyes. His name was Alistair, and by the time he was gone, I had a feeling I'd see him again in the future.

If you want details on what I'd become, think Dracula meets highlighters in the sun and you'd be pretty much set— I'd became a vampire.

I first fed on a balding man who had just beaten his wife to death.

Now, don't go making me a Heroine; I'm not a good samaritan, in all honesty, my thrist just led me to him.

I've fed regularly since then and I could feel I wasn't a normal newborn vampire.

For one, even with my diet of human blood, my eyes were the golden eyes of the man who bit me instead of the fiery red Alistair told me they should be. I didn't know why and I didn't ask why, but pity, I would have loved to display those baby reds.

Anyways, these golden eyes were eerily close to what my human eyes looked like that shocking for my entourage.

Furthermore, I adapted fairly quickly to the whole "I'm a vampire" lifestyle. There was no search to get my human life back or talk about my soul because quite frankly I didn't care and I freaking loved being a vampire. Blood fortunately didn't get me mad, and I think since I fed quite often —with a good balance between directly to the source and IV blood bags—, I didn't feel the need to slaughter my family or friends.

Besides, with how clumsy my twin sister Bella was and how often she cut herself, I had plenty of experience to tell me I could control myself.

My gift also amplified, I saw a lot more, knew a lot more and was glad for it.

Now that you know a lot more about yours truly, let's go back to the story.

Bella —my annoying twin—was sitting in the front of the car, her expression one of a kicked puppy when she'd been the one who wholeheartedly agreed to the idea of moving to Forks with dad when I proposed it a few weeks back.

Though twins, Bella and I differed greatly from one another.

Bella appeared a timid, white lotus wallflower while I was more of a bright, smart-mouthed plumeria —you know, those majestic flowers.

On the physical plane, the only thing we seemed to share was our pale skin— mine vampire pale while hers was just... pale. Beautiful, but nonetheless unusually pale for someone who lived in a sunny state. Bella's hair was dark brown and flowed in gentle waves past her shoulders and she donned pretty brown eyes inherited from our dad. As for me, my hair was a light brown and I kept it in its natural wavy and the length at the small of my back—I liked my hair very long. My eyes were now a golden hue but even as a human they were of such a color, if only darker.

As far personality went, Bella was the introvert, the shy one with strangers but a real brat with the family. I was the extrovert, the one who made friends easily and who loved the outdoors. I was also painfully honest, didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing. And if you couldn't tell already, my sister and I didn't quite get along.

Bella's continuous sighs brought me back into the car, in time to see our mom glance at her for the hundredth time.

"Bella, you don't have to do this." Mom said. "The both of you don't."

I rolled my eyes in the back as I continued to stare at the scenery. It wasn't without saying that Renee-our mom- and I didn't get along that much. The both of us were too headstrong _and _she could never get me like dad did. For her, I was too impulsive, too wild and uncontrollable, which was ironic in itself because she was the flightiest person I knew.

I'll admit there was a bit of resentment in my tone; if she'd actually waited until Bella and I were old enough to chose which parent to stay with, maybe a lot of things would be different but oh well.

Besides, she favored Bella a hell of a lot but I stopped caring about that like 4 years ago.

"I _want_ to go." Bella lied through her teeth, acting as though it was some kind of chore to go live with our dad.

My sister dearest got on my nerves as she always played the 'mature' card because I was always out, you know, enjoying life, and she never wanted to step out of her comfort zone. At the end of the day though, the one who remembered to pay the bills, do the groceries, cook and take care of the house was me while little miss sunshine Bella re-enacted a teen drama, spending her days writing, writing and _writing _in her journal about how hard her days were —pretty ironic since she didn't do anything besides exist.

The moment things between Phil and mom became serious, I grabbed onto that excuse and proposed to live with my dad, seeing as I actually was fond of dad. Bella somehow thought she was a martyr and "sacrificed" herself by coming with me and allowing mom and Phil the ability to move around for his baseball games.

Sigh, this family was so over the place.

**••••••••**

"Girls, tell Charlie I said hi." Mom told us as we were at the airport, a few minutes before our flight.

My petty self wanted to ask _'for what?' _as if I was my dad, I would need at least another decade before I wanted to deal with her disappearing act but knowing my dad wasn't all sunshine and rainbows in their marriage, I plastered a disinterested smile on my face. "Sure, mom."

All she got from me was a brief hug while Bella clung onto her for dear life, before we finally got into that plane.

**••••••••**

Needless to say, I wasn't prepared for the adventures following that four-hour flight to Forks.

Even 'The All-knowing' as I jokingly called myself couldn't be prepared for the wildest ride of my immortal life.


	3. Home

_"There's no place like home."_

**••••••••**

In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington state, a small town named Forks existed under a near-constant cover of clouds.

It was this gloomy but lovely town that my mom escaped from when Bella and I were just a few months old.

That's where my resentment came from as I was a lot closer to dad than to mom, Bella being the opposite.

I knew both my parents weren't perfect, but at least dad admitted to his faults and tried salvaging something for their kids while mom ran around Phoenix, leaving me to take care of Bella _and _the house.

An airhead mom was cute until so far.

Bella stopped going to Forks the summer she was fourteen, old enough to put her foot down and fully in love with Phoenix while I squeezed every single vacation I could, spending them in Forks with family friends Billy Black, Harry Clearwater and their families.

Well, now that I knew about the Quileutes from my awakening as a vampire, I doubt I'd be spending much time on the Reserve.

**••••••••**

After a four-hour flight to Seattle, another hour up to Port-Angeles and an hour drive, we were in Forks.

To say I was excited was an understatement. I'd ditched the big hoodie at the airport, content in the gloomy weather while ignoring the gloomy face of my sister.

See, I liked shopping, and I loved clothes, so when in a sunny city and forced to hide, putting on Bella-level bland clothes was like an insult to my person. Cloudy, cold Forks where I could unleash my wardrobe again was my personal heaven.

Bella didn't talk to me the entire way to Port Angeles, which frankly I didn't care for but wasn't that unusual. These past few months since my becoming a vampire, she seemed to eye me a little more disdainfully than before... if that was even possible. If I had to guess, I'd say she was jealous that something obliviously good had happened with me, but she would never admit to that.

When we landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. While Bella's face became even longer, my smile got bigger as we took our luggage, my hoodie already a thing of the past. I impatiently waited for my slow poke twin before we could get out of the airport and spot my dad, Charlie, near his cruiser.

With an even bigger smile, I dropped my bags and threw myself into his arms, careful not to make direct contact with his skin and control my strength.

"Daddy!"

I heard his familiar chuckle as he squeezed me tighter in his arms. "Hey princess, I've missed you."

"Missed you too, dad." I said, taking a step back and admiring his features. "Been waiting for this day for ages."

While we were having our mini reunion, Bella had finally caught up to me and stood to the side, looking as awkward as she always did with dad. They both were in each other's presence it was the weirdest thing ever.

"Good to see you, Bells. You haven't changed much." Dad gave her an awkward one armed hug. "How's Renee?"

"Mom's fine." Bella replied with a small smile. "It's good to see you too... dad."

Bella probably sensed my glare, telling her something along the lines of _'Call dad Charlie to his face and we're gonna have problems.' _And that's why she'd hesitated.

Dad looked down at our stuff, glossing over Bella's two beanbags while he snickered at my three suitcases and two bags, as if he was prepared for the sight. Again, not my fault I liked clothes... and they liked me, or my credit card but same difference.

**••••••••**

"I found a good car for you girls, really cheap." Dad told us as we were already in the cruiser, headed home.

I'd seen the 'good' car in one of my visions and I already wanted to poke my eyes out. Grateful as I was to dad, I wouldn't call that piece of junk a car, and I knew Bella was going to love the thing.

"What kind of car?" Bella asked, suspicion lacing her tone.

"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy." Dad answered.

"Were did you find it?" I could understand Bella's suspicions here as she hadn't seen it yet and we didn't save enough money if we were to repair a broken car.

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" Dad asked Bella.

"No." As if this brat could consciously remember someone from Forks.

"He used to go fishing with us in the summer." Dad nudged her memory a bit. "He's in a wheelchair now, he can't drive his truck anymore so he offered to sell it to me for cheap."

"What year is it?" Bella, relentless in her questioning, didn't see dad's little wince, this was the question he'd wanted to avoid at all cost.

"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine. It's only a few years old really." Dad lied.

I could practically feel Bella restraining herself from rolling her eyes as she continued. "When did he buy it?"

"Geez Bella, let it go." I finally chimed in to save dad. "I'm pretty sure Dad already bought it. We have a car, we save money, smile and express some gratitude."

Dad gave me a relieved smile while Bella glared at me. "I don't know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if something went wrong..."

"Well, good thing it's also my car then." I interrupted her. She knew I adored cars and everything I liked, I made a point to own it or master it— pretty sure I could fix our car if something went amiss.

Bella gave up trying to argue with me and turned back to dad with a forced smile. "That's really nice to buy us a car Ch-Dad. Thanks."

"Well, now, you're welcome." Dad mumbled embarrassed.

I chuckled in the back, finding how my dad, this big sheriff being embarrassed by his daughter's feelings, cute.

The rest of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence, Forks' green scenery passing by. As beautiful and lost as I remember, which was fantastic.

**••••••••••**

Eventually, we made it to Dad's. He still lived in the same three-bedroom house that he and mom bought in their early days of marriage.

Parked on the street before the house was the 'new' car, and I could tell Bella was already head over heels for the thing. It had a faded red color, big rounded fenders as well as a bulbous cab. I maintained a happy smile for dad but in my head I'd already retched twice. I mean, I loved the gesture, but as a car lover, this wasn't a car. Though I wouldn't dare complain, I loved seeing dad happy to make us beautiful gifts like these.

"Wow Dad, I love it! Thanks." Bella exclaimed, looking at it with shiny eyes.

"Thanks daddy." I said, the joy in my voice genuine.

"I'm glad you like it." Dad mumbled with a satisfied small smile.

**•••••••••**

While Bella only had one trip to make —the smart girl—, it took dad and I two to get all my stuff into my room.

Bella's room was the west bedroom that faced out the front yard while mine faced the back forest. We shared a bathroom, which wouldn't be an inconvenience seeing as I didn't sleep and would have all the time in the world to get ready for the next days. Might as well get ready before anyone else.

Dad's room was downstairs, fortunately with his own bathroom.

I unpacked in no time, the slight ocd in me making sure my extensive wardrobe and collection of shoes were clean and well organized.

My last bag looked like a suitcase but was actually a treasure I'd found on internet. A small, compact fridge where I stored my IV blood bags. Useful since I wouldn't have time to hunt in the next few days.

After a much needed shower, I downed three of the blood bags before I hid the fridge in my closet and changed into my sleepwear.

For the long sleepless night ahead, I put some opera on and opened my medical books.

My nights were never boring but that night, I had a vision on who I'd meet the next day to school and couldn't decide if meeting my own kind so soon was good or bad.


	4. First Day

**Author's note : A little change in Twilight vampires in my fanfiction : they have fangs. Because vampires without fangs is a concept I can't quite grasp and just creepy to me. Still a good read I hope, darlings !**

**strangers.in.the.night : Thanks love. I mixed the names with a few of my other stories and didn't realize 'till you pointed it out !**

**Sboyle92 : She's spent the last few months hiding under way too big hoodies, and being careful in her seats in classes, restaurants and so on. That's how she managed to hide the sparkle. I hope you continue to enjoy the story !**

••••••••

The next morning, I could hear Bella rustling under her covers, not eager to wake up while I was already up and running.

I must say, this not-sleeping thing really had its advantages. I mean, sure I could never again indulge in the lovely art of sleeping but now, with an hour left on the clock, I was already dressed and ready for the first day of school. I'd put on my black skinny jeans with a flowy red top, as well as a black coat and high-heeled boots. My hair was in its usual state : down and I just put some lipgloss on.

I took care of breakfast for those who could eat made myself coffee with blood... a lot of it. It's a trick I discovered when I was bored—which is nearly all the time—; by mixing blood with my warm drinks helps with the cold skin. I only did that for my family as we didn't feel this hardness or coldness from other vampires. Mind you, I was still cold to human touch, but with those drinks I was unnaturally cold enough _and _I had a constant intake of blood in my system so that was a win-win situation in my book.

Breakfast was a quiet affair for Bella—still sulking about the weather—as dad and I caught up a bit before he left first for work, wishing us good luck.

Bella, still not talking to me, cleaned our plates and set to the door and into our truck. I let her drive since I reckon neither her _nor_ the truck would appreciate my fast driving that much.

**••••••••**

Forks High School was just off the highway and unlike any other schools I'd seen. The big building was like a collection of matching maroon-colored brick houses, surrounded by trees—a lot of trees.

"That's the front office." I gestured for Bella to park in front. "I think we need to get our schedules here."

Bella parked just in front—we were surely not allowed to but I'd rather get a map and a feel of the school without wandering in it.

Warm air hit me as I opened the office... well it didn't hit me that hard, I just felt a little warm breeze but looking at Bella's flushed cheeks, it was warmer inside than outside. There was a large, red-headed woman behind a desk, and she looked up and pulled her glasses up upon seeing us.

"Can I help you?" Her voice was soft and pleasant but her eyes told another story—she knew who we were and she'd been expecting us.

"I'm Annabelle Swan, and this is Isabella Swan." I said, seeing as Bella was content to play dead next to me.

"Of course." The woman breathed, looking through some documents while stealing a few glances at us. Sigh, small towns.

Daughters of the Chief of police's flighty ex-wife, home at last.

"I have your schedules right here." She announced. "And two maps. "This is Annabelle's and this is Isabella's."

While giving us the papers, she went through the different classes with us, highlighting the best routes on the maps, as well as gave us a slip for each teacher to sign and return at the end of the day. They wanted to make sure we didn't miss class right from the get go. The lovely but gossipy lady then smiled at us and wished us a good day.

While we walked back to the truck, other students were arriving, and as Bella followed the line of traffic, I realized there were a lot of cars like ours. _Thank god. _The nicest cars here were a shiny Volvo, and an expensive-looking Jeep—both stood up to me as I'd seen them before, in a vision, along with seven vegetarian vampires. Five of whom were going to be my classmates.

_Nerves be calm_. Actually, I wasn't that nervous; I knew we were going to be the best of friends, I just didn't want small town Forks' population to realize we were indeed not human. What with our 'beauty' and tendencies to evade public areas when there was some sun.

There was a thing that unnerved me though, something to do with my diet. Although I shared the same golden eyes as these vampires—indicating a vegetarian diet—, I was clearly hooked on human blood and hadn't seen how they would react to that. _Oh well, life's an adventure._

Bella quickly found a parking spot and cut the engine off, ridding me of that horrible sound it made... of course the sound was only for my ears as it didn't bother Bella's.

I put the map and schedule I'd already memorized in my bag and got out of the car. "Later." I didn't wait for her since we didn't have the same schedule and went ahead. _To a new life._

_**••••••••••**_

My first class was English with Mr. Fitz, a balding old gentleman who looked in his forties. He had a gentle contenance, and after introducing me to the class, sent me at the back of the room.

Sitting at the back of the class, I was amused at how it didn't stop my classmates to ogle me 'discreetly' and whispering between themselves. _'That's one of Chief's daughters?'_

_'God she's hot!' _

_'You think she'd let me take her to prom?'_

_'Doesn't she look like the Cullens?'_

That last whisper caught my attention. _The Cullens_. Fellow vampires and future friends.

Bored, I listened to the girl and her friend's conversation where they listed all the things that made me similar to the family. It should have worried me that people were even comparing us, but I knew it wouldn't go further than teen curiosity.

All in all, English was quite boring—Bella and I had already done this program back in Phoenix anyways.

The third period was it. The turning point, the period where I met three of the Cullens.

The three fellow vampires were shell-shocked as the government teacher introduced me to the class and began speaking to each other—in vampire speed. They indeed were shocked as the one called Alice hadn't seen me coming, and the present Jasper couldn't get ahold of my emotions. _Weird._

Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett—those were their names—were extremely weary of me, so I took my assigned seat and acted as though nothing was amiss.

**~**

When the bell rang, the three shot out of their seats and out the door as if the classroom was on fire, probably to seek this Alice out. I knew we shared a common gift, so how she hadn't seen me, I wonder.

**~**

One of the girls in my trigonometry class —Angela—was an absolute sweetheart.

She was five foot four inches to my five foot seven inches, but she made up for it with her wavy black hair. She was soft-spoken and intelligent, carried a camera around and invited me to eat with her group at lunch. _Absolute sweetheart._

When we arrived at lunch, I held a sigh in when I saw Bella at the table, with her new friends—Mike, Jessica, Eric, Lauren and Tyler. When Tyler got my chair for me, I didn't hold my eye roll this time at seeing the glint of jealousy in her eyes. _Gosh. _Why would you even be jealous of your own twin is something I couldn't fathom.

I wasn't affected anymore now—at least I told myself that—but when I was younger, I wished, no _prayed_ for a real sibling, one who would return the love I gave out. And lord did I give much to Bella when we were younger but when you get constantly rejected by your own twin, you end up not giving a damn.

After a short while into the lunch, I saw her staring at something behind us and turned to see what the fuss was. Sure enough, she was gawking at the Cullens' table, where the five vampire were seated.

As I sipped on my thermos—with a blend of coffee and blood—, I slightly shook my head at them. They weren't even trying to eat, least the students get suspicious. And with those dark eyes I spotted, why they even dared to come to school without feeding was beyond me. Did they not care about the empath in their midst who was being fed all these teenagers' emotions, his thirst and their own?

The five of them weren't even looking at each other—talking in vampire speed didn't count for me—, just looking anywhere and elsewhere.

"Who are _they_?" My twin asked the table, in an obvious awed tone.

The bronze-colored vampire turned to look at Jessica before he looked at Bella, his brow slightly creasing, as though trying to solve a puzzle.

_Hm, interesting._

He quickly looked away though, as if uninterested by what was happing at our table but I knew him, heck all of them, were intently listening in.

"That's the Cullens." Jessica said in giggles, as though she was giving us the big scoop on the school.

Well, seeing Bella's eager expression, it probably was, for her.

"They're Dr.Cullen and Mrs. Cullen adopted children." Jessica continued. "And they're all together _together. _I don't even know if that's legal."

"Jess, they're not actually related." Angela gently admonished the gossiper.

"I know but it's weird." Jessica defended her words. "Anyways the big, burly guy, that's Emmett Cullen. He's with the gorgeous blonde, Rosalie Hale. The small brunette who looks like a pixie is Alice Cullen, and she's with Jasper Hale, the blonde guy who looks like he's always in pain."

I really had respect for Jasper. Imagine being an empath in an establishment full of horny, angsty, _full of blood_ teenagers.

When I glanced at their table, none of them were looking at us but their conversation was on Bella and I.

Apparently Edward, the bronze-colored vampire couldn't read mine nor Bella's minds. Alice had seen Bella coming but hadn't seen me and Jasper couldn't feel nor alter my emotions.

I did a mental high five to myself. It was a bit hypocritical to long for my own privacy when I could see and feel so much about them, but I was happy nonetheless.

"Who is _he?_" Bella nodded at Edward's profile, a weird glint in her gaze.

"That's Edward Cullen." Jessica said in a hush tone. "Totally gorgeous, but apparently no one in this school is good enough for him." Jessica looked at Bella. "Seriously, don't waste your time."

I chuckled at her long face, I wonder when it was that Edward rejected her advances.

"I wasn't planning to." Bella replied, the lie evident, to everyone, in her voice.

_Fuck. Me._

**••••••••••**

The only class I shared with Bella besides gym was Biology II, and thank god Angela was with us. The sweet girl walked us to class, blabbering the whole way, though my attention wasn't on her.

Each step towards Biology was like an ominous sound towards destiny. Not mine tough, Bella's.

What I saw of their future was all too confusing and not nearly enough to make sometimes of. It definitely involved Edward's infatuation with my sister's mind, her blood and Bella's strange obsession with his 'beauty' and his family.

As we entered the classroom, I'd already spotted the only seats left, one next to Edward and one next to Angela.

I already knew who my partner was so I quickly gave the teacher my slip and walked towards my seat. As I walked past Edward's table, I threw him a bottle when no one was looking and talked to him in vampire speed.

"It's animal blood. Drink and stop glaring at nothing." I chuckled at his stunned expression.

Faster than anyone could see, he downed the entire bottle, heaving a small sigh of relief. His previously dark eyes regained a bit of their gold, and he turned to me with a small, grateful smile.

Bella was approaching so I sat down next to Angela, but I could tell he had a billion questions, inquiries I could only answer after school.

I'd seen Edward and I grow into a beautiful friendship—along with the rest of the Cullens. And I couldn't wait to give him the tools to grow out of teenage angst and into the wonderful man he was meant to be.

No one had obvisouly seen our exchange so the class went on, with Edward sitting as far from Bella as he could get, his face averted as if he smelled something bad. Bella's face fell, and I could see she was hurt by his behavior—she even sneakily sniffed at her hair to see if she smelled, in vain. After all, what Edward was smelling was her blood, or rather _craving_ it.

Now, at this point, some righteous people would be like : 'Do something! That's your twin sister!'

And to that I would deadpan : 'Do I fucking look like I care?'

That bottle of animal blood was the best I was willing to do for Bella. Call me heartless or a bitch, I couldn't care less and I _knew_ Edward wouldn't hurt her.

As for family links, I believed in choosing your people. If your own blood didn't treat you right, spare your awesome selves the trouble and show them the door.

Show love, appreciation and support to people who truly deserved it.

Besides, I never was much of a good samaritan , even as a human and it suited me—and my morals—very much.

The bell pulled me out of my thoughts in time to see Edward's escape from the classroom, he swiftly and elegantly rose before he left in a hurry. A hurt Bella was left behind, her heart beating so wildly in her chest I heard it as clear as day.

"Hey, what was that with Cullen?" Mike appeared in front of her. "Did you stab him with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that."

Bella, flustered that we'd all seen her predicament, stuttered. "I-I don't know."

_Sigh._

**•••••••••**

"Do I smell?" Bella asked me as we were on our way to gym class.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that a trick question?"

"Can you be serious for once in your life?" Bella huffed.

"When you pull that stick out of your ass, I will." I replied, already annoyed at her.

She sighed—that was as much of an apology as I would ever get—. "I think Edward Cullen has something against me."

I rolled my eyes. "You do realize that not everybody is obliged to like you, right?"

She wasn't deterred. "He doesn't know me, how could he feel that way already?" _Arrogance will be your downfall._

"That's called life." I replied as we got to our gym lockers.

"You just don't understand." Bella sniffed, gathering her stuff and moving to a further locker.

Oh well, she could go and be miserable on her own, brooding about a guy she'd known for all of five minutes and hadn't even talked to yet.

**~**

Jasper and Emmett were in our gym class and I got along with them pretty well, to the obvious surprise of the rest of the students.

The three of us were put in the same team, and though we played at a human pace, we crushed everyone.

"See you later, Loopy Loo." Emmett boomed when the class was over.

"Nicknames already, big guy?" I chuckled as I walked backwards.

Jasper had on a soft smile as Emmett replied. "You know it!"

I shook my head and smiled, turning around to exit the hall.

**~**

"Why were you talking to Edward's brothers?" Bella asked as we walked to the office to give in our slips.

"Oh, you mean Jasper and Emmett?" She made a face at my thick sarcasm. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, maybe because of how he treated me in Biology. Some twin you are."

_One.Two.Three.Four.Five.Si—_

"Get your head out of your ass Bella." I snapped at her. "Everything doesn't revolve around you." I sighed as I opened the office door.

My voice wasn't exactly low nor nice, but I didn't care. Anyone hearing would just chalk it up to siblings fighting, nothing weird about that.

I marched to the desk while a frozen Bella stayed behind, the appearance of Edward startling her. I didn't really care and was already annoyed so I gave my slip to the redhead lady of this morning.

"Everything okay?" I heard Edward ask beside me.

I turned to look at him—figured he'd hear our little fight—but his eyes only held clear concern. _See, gentleman through and through._

This made me give him a genuine smile. "Nothing I can't handle."

We were interrupted by the lady telling him there weren't any more spots available in other Biology classes.

_Huh. _Bella's blood was that powerful to him?

"Never mind." Edward stiffly said, having sensed Bella behind us. "I'll just have to bear with it then."

He acted as though my twin wasn't even in the room as he turned back to me. "Jasper told me, are you still coming to our house?"

I nodded. "Yeah, just give me the address. My sister and I share a car."

"No need." He said, a rare genuine smile on his lips. "We'll drive you."

After we exchanged numbers—leaving only Alice and Rosalie who didn't have mine—, he left the office, leaving a wide-eyed Bella behind, and me still not looking at her.

As she gave in her slip, I spoke up. "I already called dad, he knows the Cullen invited me to their place. I'm eating there tonight."

As I was walking away, she hurried after me. "Wait! Ask them if I can come with."

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?" Bella asked, looking at me as if I was the crazy one.

"I mean the exclamation 'no', used to give a negative response, _Isabella_." I sassed.

"This isn't the time for your sarcasm, _Annabelle._" She whisper-yelled.

"You're right." I looked at her. "It's time for you to go back home, wait for people to talk to you before you invite yourself to their house."

Leaving my fuming sister behind, I opened the doors and walked out the school and into the parking lot, spotting the gorgeous Rosalie, who was waving at me.

Under the bulging, gossipy eyes of Forks' high-schoolers, I hopped into Edward's Volvo with Alice and Jasper while Rosalie got into Emmett's Jeep, the six of us driving into the cloudy sky.

_Well, this should be interesting._


	5. The Cullen’s

The drive to the Cullen's was shorter than I expected—in no time, Edward's Volvo got further into the woods, until we pulled upon a big, gorgeous villa.

"Wow." Was the first thing out of my mouth. "The house is beautiful."

As we climbed out of the cars, Alice came to my side, linking arms with me—I already loved this little pixie girl.

"Glad that you like it." She smiled. "Esme was the one who decorated the place." Alice said, guiding me inside.

In an instant, we were in the living room, where the last two vampires from my vision stood. _Carlisle and Esme._

In one word—boring.

Carlisle and Esme were very peculiar and well... boring.

I had no hate for them, but they did weird me out a bit. They talked and acted as if they were in some kind of play and were entirely too perfect. It was easy —for me—to sense their true intentions : they wanted to keep these five awesome vampires as only "Cullen children" when they could be doing something _more_ with their immortal lives.

Looking at my five new friends, I sighed in my heart, already wanting them out of here but I was willing to wait it out. _There's a time for everything._

_**••••••••**_

After an hour-long thorough tour of the place by Esme, we were all reunited in the living room.

"So..." I broke the stifling silence. "I know you all have questions but first...," I turned to Alice. "Didn't you see me coming? I, for one, saw your entire family when we're about to move to Forks."

There was a pregnant pause before the room exploded with questions.

"What do you mean, you _saw_ us?"

"Don't tell me you have the same gift as Alice?!"

"And more importantly, deer or bear?"

The last question made me laugh out loud as it'd been from Emmett. He knew how to lighten the mood and I was thankful for him.

I took a big breath to ready myself. "I do think I have the same gift as Alice, or _nearly_ the same gift. I see things, I feel things, and I also just—know things. I've been this way every since I can remember, I don't really question it." I explained. "As for my becoming a vampire, it was a freak accident not even a year ago, so really, I'm kind of a new born."

The seven vampires before me were drinking my words, very curious about me. "And for that last one, Emmett, I prefer human blood. I don't know how you guys drink from animals, that stuff is gross."

This time, the pregnant pause was nine months along... you could practically hear a pin drop.

"I'm afraid we don't follow." Carlisle was the first one to recover. "If your diet is of human blood, how is it that we share the same eyes?"

"Beats even me. I would love to sport those baby reds." I said with a shrug, making everyone aside of Carlisle and Esme chuckle. "I tried animal blood a few weeks ago but man... disgusting."

"... How do you feed?" Esme asked, suspicion lacing her tone.

I nearly rolled my eyes at the slight disgust in her's and Carlisle's eyes. _Asses._

"Most of the time, directly from humans. And I can control myself quite well so don't go worrying about me going on a murderous spree." I explained. "Besides, I have a vampire friend who supplies me with IV blood bags from the Portland hospital."

"Been a vampire less than a year but already has loyal suppliers." Edward shook his head. "Somehow this doesn't surprise me."

I winked at him as Alice looked at me, curiosity obvious on her face. "So, you feed everyday then?"

"Without exception." I smirked. "With my change, I became quite fascinated with our bodies and constitution. You guys should try blood with coffee or warm drinks for school, it's life changing."

"We don't digest it." Emmett said, confused.

"Actually, you do." I chuckled at their cautious faces. "I get bored easily so I did a lot of tests—for feeding purposes—, and not only will you digest it, but your skin is less cold, especially to humans." I explained. "Mind you, your skin would still feel cold, but not more than anyone in a town like Forks."

As Carlisle and Esme went upstairs to do... vampire parents stuff, the six of us huddled together in the living room, talking animatedly. For the next hour, we discussed anything and everything that came to our minds—and I _loved_ it. It felt really good to have kin, people who could understand my everyday struggles but also the beauty of our lives and who had experience.

**••••••••**

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask. Anyone knows why Edward, Alice _and _Jasper's gifts don't work on me?"

The six of us had moved in the kitchen, still happily chatting.

"Your sister's mind is blocked from me too." Edward informed.

"I think you and your twin have the same 'blocking' gift." Jasper added in. "Except that yours is obviously way more powerful."

This then engaged another discussion about gifts—latent, defensive and offensive ones. Even Rosalie's beauty and Emmett's strength were passed under the microscope by the six of us.

Our little group really hit it off, there was no faking it between us. And though I couldn't see that far into the future, I _knew_ that from now on, nothing would ever be able to disturb our friendship.

Two hours, many laughs and Rose and Alice's numbers later, Rose drove me back home, at around eleven thirty.

Dad was already asleep but I could hear a restless Bella in her room as I'd predicted. I went directly to my room as I knew she'd be barging in soon after anyways.

"So?!" Speaking of the devil, and it shall appear.

Undressing in front of her without a care in the world, I turned around. "So what?"

She leaned by my door, trying—and failing— to be casual. "So... What happened at the Cullen's?"

"Nothing." I said, slipping on my sleepwear.

My twin glared at me for a while before I sighed. "What do you think happened Bella? We got to know each other, we ate, we laughed, it was a great evening with new friends. That's all."

I could see her fuming but it only incited my mirth.

"Did... did Edward talk about me?"

I looked at the ceiling. _God, help me so, my sister is daft._

"Why would he?" I raised an eyebrow. Just how into Edward she really was—in only a day—, I wonder.

Apparently 'shy' Bella didn't appreciate my tone as after a few choice words, she slammed my door and went back to her own room.

Our discussion already behind me, I turned my audio player on, and got into bed.

With an exquisite rendition of Tartini's G minor, I continued browsing my medical books, preparing for a future online test.

What the future held in store for me, I wonder.


	6. It Goes On

The next day was better— and worse.

It was better because the weather stayed cloudly, dense and a little rainy... thus the continuous appearance of my extensive wardrobe. I'm pretty sure I had enough clothes to fit every single student in my school—boys _and _girls.

The Cullen's were another big reason as to why my day was better.

The second I arrived in the school's parking lot with Bella, Alice and Rose latched on to me and didn't let go for the rest of the day—not that I minded at all. It was like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders when I was with the Cullens. And I could tell the feeling was mutual as the six of us were a smiley bunch... well, as smiley as cool and badass vampires such as ourselves could get.

I'd even had a surprise for them—huge thermoses of coffee mixed with animal blood that I'd done along with my own of human blood. I was pretty sure I got them their first taste of heaven, what with the heart eyes they kept sending my way.

Especially Jasper, seeing as their thirst was thoroughly clenched, he didn't have those extra emotions on his shoulders.

**••••••••**

The day was worse because Bella felt like being a pain in my ass.

Last night, Edward had told us that Bella's blood was so alluring to him, he didn't know if he'd resist doing something drastic. To avoid any accidents, he'd given himself a week in Alaska, at their close friends'—the Denali Coven—, to hunt, clench his thirst and get back into control.

My dear sister, on the other side, had been fired up this morning. She'd intended to confront him, or stare at him all day... whatever her weird glances meant. Like I say, a pain in my ass.

Had she stopped at the delusion of 'confronting' Edward Cullen, my day would have been spotless but no... not my sister. Bella did things with a bang—when she _did_ do something.

**~**

We'd all—minus Edward—been at our lunch table when I'd felt those ominous glares, familiar to me since we were wee little girls so I recognized who it was instantly.

Bella, _Isabella_, my twin sister was drilling holes into our backs as we tried to have a good time.

Even sweet, gentle Alice got annoyed.

"I know we both had visions of her with Edward, but it makes me question either our gifts or my brother's taste." Alice said, getting fed up of Bella.

"Tell me about it." I sighed while the other chuckled. "But look on the bright side, we only saw a few moments and _one_ kiss. It's not that much."

"I don't think they'll last." Rose sniffed in Bella's direction and I had a feeling that if she was allowed to, she would have already socked my sister in the nose.

"Or even begin." I huffed.

That got Emmett as he guffawed—pretty loudly—, which was contagious and soon enough, our whole table was in laughter over stupid things... the best kind of time.

Unbeknownst to us, the rest of the cafeteria—including Bella's table—had quieted down at our laughter, staring at our table with envious looks.

**~•0•~**

That evening, I dragged Bella to do some groceries at the Thriftway to stock up our pantry and fridge.

I wondered why I even bothered. The only one who couldn't eat was the one making sure the two kitchen-freaks of the family got fed—talk about some irony right there.

In the end, I made baked potatoes and steak—dad's favorite—, with a light salade and a huge smile, enjoying the joy on dad's face.

**~**

"So, how was school? Made any friends yet?" Dad asked, taking seconds of my casserole.

"Well, I have a few classes with a girl named Jessica." Bella replied. "And there's this boy, Mike, who's very friendly. Everybody seems pretty nice."

"That must be Mike Newton. Nice kid—nice family." Dad informed us. "His dad owns the sporting goods store just outside of town. He makes a good living off of all the back-packers who come through here."

When dad looked at me, I gave him my usual smirk. "I met a family, they're really nice. And we're becoming very close." I said. "There's Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice and Edward." The last name I said while checking out Bella's reaction. And sure enough, she had a little startle.

"The Cullen kids?" Dad asked, a pleased expression on his face.

Bella perked up. "You know the Cullen family? They... the kids don't seem to fit in very well at school."

Yeah, maybe because they're _vampires. _And those five already have each other, I don't think being surrounded by hormonal teenagers is their idea of a good time.

Dad surprised both of us by looking a little peeved. "People in this town." He muttered. "Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here," Dad was getting really fired up on their behalf. "We're lucky to have him, lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town. He's an asset to the community and those kids are well behaved and polite. I mean, I had my doubts when they first moved in, with all the adopted teenagers. I thought we might have some problems with them, but they're all very mature. I haven't had any speck of trouble from any of them. That's more than I can say for the children of some folks who have lived in this town for generations. And they stick together the way a family should, like camping trips every other weekend. Just because they're newcomers, people have to talk."

And _this_ ladies and gentlemen, is why I freaking loved my dad. He might be awkward at times, but his heart was one big pile of fluff. He always wanted the best for people.

"Dad, if that was your way of proposing weekend campings, I'm in." I winked at him as he laughed.

Bella, probably shocked by what had to be the longest she'd heard dad speak, backpedalled. "They seemed nice enough to me." _Liar. _"I just noticed they keep to themselves." You mean, you were _stabbing _us with yours eyes. "They're all very attractive."

"You should see the doctor." Dad told Bella. "It's a good thing he's happily married. A lot of the nurses at the hospital have a hard time focusing on their work with him around." He chuckled before turning to me. "I'm glad you're befriending them, honey. They're a good bunch."

"I know daddy, I like them." And god knows I was _extremely _selective with my people, so the fact that I liked all of them was a miracle.

We finally lapsed into a comfortable silence as we finished eating, a low murmur of the TV in the background.

**~**

After dinner, dad cleared the table, with Bella at the dishes since I'd cooked while I swiftly went upstairs to vomit back the food I'd forced myself to eat—_fuck, _it really tasted like dirt.

I chased the dirty feeling in my mouth—and my heart—with a couple of IV bags before I changed and did my homework.

**••••••••**

The rest of the week was uneventful. 

A small routine got installed pretty quickly in my life in Forks. I spent my days at school with the Cullens—and sometimes Angela—while medial studies occupied my nights, along with secret trips to the Cullen's.

I played games with Emmett, practiced fighting stances with Jasper and did a _lot_ of shopping with Rose and Alice. All in all, my life was good. I even got closer to Dr. Cullen, well he insisted I call him Carlisle, he was a pretty amazing man—away from Esme. This one I still had a bad feeling about.

Edward hadn't come home yet, but it didn't mean he forgot about me since he called me every night. Our conversations ranging from classic literature to the wonders of child television.

I... no we were all loving our fast friendship, how close we were becoming. In such a short amount of time, I was becoming their sister. It was very natural and I could _feel_ our bonds strengthen every single day.

**~**

My first weekend in Forks arrived faster than I'd expected.

Edward came back with a rested mind and Alice had good news for us, the weather was bound to be turbulent on Saturday _and _Sunday. _Youpi._

The reason I was this excited was because we could play baseball—well, their vampire version of the sport—without the fear of attracting the whole town to the field.

Dad worked all weekend so he didn't mind that I wasn't at home, and I didn't even consider Bella—she was bound to soon get into the picture anyways so I was sucking every Bella-free time I could get.

Monday soon came with the promise of some beautiful snow... oh, and the fate of my dear sister altering forever—with a single near-death experience.


	7. Fate Does Drive By

Monday's. The blasted days I loathed when I was human but now adore as a vampire.

My Monday came and went quite silently—with at least a few twenty or so Snow battles between the Cullens and I.

So far, team Jasper and Annie was kicking everyone's asses and they couldn't wait to take revenge on our wonderful asses.

Lo and behold, Edward even had a polite and friendly conversation with Bella—making my sister as sweet as candy. All in all, a great day in my book.

**•••••••**

Tuesday's... _blasted days._

The day after that wonderful Monday was the day Bella's fate took a step where I didn't want it to—the supernatural.

My world. Well, not _mine_ mine, but mine nonetheless. I'd claimed this world when I had discovered my gift as a young girl, and later on when I became a vampire and I was loath to let it go.

I knew it seemed selfish but I really, _really_, didn't want Bella in this world. Sometimes, she had this thing that she did—she would take something that was _ours_, or mine, and make it all about her. So sue me if I was a bit immature when it came to my twin.

**~**

Everything happened in slow motion. As if I had been watching a movie.

From the second I rushed out the school office with a vision, to seeing that same vision happen in real life—when Tyler's truck glid through the parking lot towards my sister—, to the moment Edward rushed besides a frozen Bella, saving her life.

I rushed over at a more human pace—even if it felt like walking in slow motion at this point—, just in time to see Edward walk away, leaving behind a stunned Bella, who was staring at the deep dent Edward's hand had made in Tyler's truck body when he'd stopped it.

"_Fuck!_" With my hissed exclamation, everything seemed to click into place, things happening again at a normal pace.

"Bella? Bella!" A girl screamed.

"Holy shit!"

"Bella, are you okay? Hold on, someone call an ambulance!"

Staring at the commotion listlessly. "_Fuck._" I muttered, closing my eyes, resigning myself.

_Welcome_ to our side, sis'.

**•••••••••**

I wanted to thank Edward—genuinely—for saving my sister, even if I _knew_ she wouldn't have died, but I also wanted to curse him. A good punch in his gut for exposing us like this—to my sister of all people.

Bella was like a dog—now that she'd seen something so foreign, she will be on his ass like a little dog after a bone. Stubbornness was a Swan trait after all. _Great._

_**~**_

It took six EMTs, and two teachers—Mr. Varner and Coach Clapp—to shift the truck far enough away from Bella to bring the stretcher in. Bella hit her head and surely got a small concussion so no matter how many times she refused her stretcher, I was relentless and she was in a neck brace in no time.

**~•0•~**

Bella was now in the emergency ward, in a room with Tyler and a few other patients as I stood in the hallway with Rose, Edward and Carlisle.

"This is bad. Really bad." Rose was whisper yelling. "You just exposed us to a human."

Edward sighed. "What was I supposed to do? Let Annie's sister die?"

Carlisle was silent as I squeezed Edward's hand. "And I'm glad you saved my sister, honey, but are the consequences worth it?"

At the end of the day, I was a cold-hearted bitch. If you were waiting for a redemption story between sisters, wrong place, wrong sisters. I was genuinely glad Bella was alive, but only because that way, dad didn't have to mourn for a daughter.

Like I said, I didn't want her in our world—I could _feel_ she didn't belong in it. But who was I to tempt fate.

Besides, now that she'd been made aware of the supernatural, I bet she'd now encounter vampires left and right—and not the vegetarian ones. _Fuck._

The four of us sensed Bella looking at us, or rather staring holes into Edward's head. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Her voice had an edge to it but it was in a whisper.

_Really, _sis? Say thank you and move on. _Gosh._

Edward walked over, pulling me with him, intent on not dealing with her on his own. "What do you want?"

The man's harsh voice seemed to stump Bella for a bit as she was at a loss of words for a second before, "You owe me an explanation." Say _what, now?_

"I saved your life—I don't owe you anything." Edward replied, disgust clear in his voice.

I mean, can I blame him though?

"You promised." Bella insisted, even though she flinched back from his tone.

"Bella, you hit your head. You don't know what you're talking about." Edward's voice could cut glass right now.

Suddenly I felt a bit awkward standing there between them.

My sister's temper seemed to flare. "There's something wrong with my head."

"Actually, there is." I chimed in. "It's called a concussion, Bella."

Bella glared at me as Edward spoke up. "What do you want from me, Bella?"

"I want to know the truth."

Before Edward could reply, I had enough. "How about you thank him for saving your life and let it go?"

My twin glared fiercely at me. "You weren't even there, Annie, so shut up."

Edward stepped in front of me, cutting my retort, and acting as though protecting me from my twin—I didn't need it but the move was cute. "You're not going to let it go, are you?"

"No." Was my dumb sister's reply.

"In that case... I hope you enjoy disappointment." He said before kissing my temple and walking away.

When Bella turned around to me, she flinched back for no reason—well... I guess I was dangerously glaring at her but... semantics.

**••••••••**

Dad drove us back home and told Bella to call Ren—mom.

"You told mom?" Bella was pale.

"Sorry." Dad scratched his head while I quietly snickered on the side.

Our mother's hysterics whenever Bella hurt herself—which was often—were renowned.

**~•0•~**

The month that followed the accident was uneasy, tense, and embarrassing for all parties involved.

Bella found herself the center of attention the rest of that week, with Tyler following her around like a kicked puppy, intent on making amends.

The Cullens' mood plummeted every time we heard Bella confess again and again that it was Edward that saved her—her _hero—_when no one had seen the guy anywhere near her.

I knew my sister pretty well, and I could tell that her need to tell every breathing soul that Edward had saved her was because she was in dire need of _his_ attention. I guess she was pretty bummed that ever since the accident, neither Edward nor his family breathed in Bella's direction again.

I could tell it was eating her up, since she was getting weirdly obsessed with them, and already half in love with the guy—thanks _not_, dear visions. I must admit, the obsession wasn't that one-sided but the feelings part definitely was.

**••••••••**

"Talk to her."

We had a free class in biology, the teacher was letting us do the experiments with whomever we wanted so Edward and I had partnered up—Angela was with Bella.

Edward turned seemingly confused eyes to me. "Hm?"

"You've been pissy this whole week, Ed. And it's not cute." I sighed. "So, talk to her."

He cleared his throat. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I pinched his waist. "I don't want you to either but I swear to god if you don't talk to her and get rid of that pissy mood, I'm gonna kill you."

Edward gave me a glare but he knew I was right so, seeing Angela step away for a bit, he walked to Bella.

_"Bella." _I was snooping in on their little conversation. I didn't want it to happen, but I also wanted Edward to be happier and less pissy—and if it was my sister that did that, I supposed I had no choice.

_"Oh, you're talking to me, now?" _Bella had also been pissy the whole week.

_"I'm sorry." _Edward apologized. _"But... us being friends is not a good idea."_

_"Yeah, well maybe you should have thought about that before you could regret."_

_"Regret?" _Edward was now the confused one.

_Shit. _I knew what Bella was hinting at. Don't do it Bella, don't!

_"Regret saving me from that truck."_

Time seemed to stop around them for a bit before Edward revealed a disbelieving face. _"You think I regret saving your life?"_

_"I know it."_

Now Ed was definitely angry. _"You know nothing." _He snapped before he marched back to our seats.

"So much for a good plan." He elegantly glid in his seat.

"Sorry." I sighed, shaking my head in disbelief at my twin.

"Don't worry." He replied. "It really is better if I'm not friends with her."

**••••••••**

"What's your deal?" Bella asked as I was cooking tonight's dinner and glancing at her every now and then. Guess she'd noticed.

"What's _yours_?" I asked back. "Edward wanted to make peace between you two and you snapped at him."

Bella glared at me, putting down her pencil. "He said it was better if we weren't friends. So I gave him what he wanted."

"You really don't know anything, Bella." I shook my head. He said they shouldn't be friends, not that he didn't _want_ them to be.

"Anyways, he's not interested in me. I know he meant it that way." Bella said.

"Of course he's not." I muttered. At least, not in _that_ way.

"Of course he's not interested in me." Bella bitterly said, not hearing me. "I'm not interesting. And he is. Interesting... and brilliant... and mysterious... and perfect... and beautiful, and possibly able to lift full-sized vans with one hand."

Was she tearing up? "You're crazy." I told her. "You've known this guy a month."

"Really?" She snapped at me.

"All I'm saying is, take it slow, Bella." I sighed. "And stop acting like you're a martyr for leaving him his space. That's what normal people usually do."

Bella was about to reply when she was cut by dad coming home. "Girls?"

"In here, dad." I called out as I took out my Mexican-themed dinner out of the oven.

"Hmm. It smells divine in here." Dad entered the kitchen, hugging the both of us before washing his hands.

"Chicken enchiladas, chili cheese crunch wraps and a cheesy taco bake." I announced with a small smile.

"I love you." Dad kissed my temple with an exaggerated expression.

I laughed. "I know you do. Come on, let's eat!"

**~**

"Will you be back in time for the dance?"

Bella had just obtained dad's permission for her little trip to Seattle this weekend, she probably wanted to skip said dance.

As for me, I was all ready for the dance—with Rose and Alice, we were overjoyed to go to the spring dance and make some memories. Their husbands would be their date while Edward will be mine, in a best friend kinda way.

Bella's face fell. "No—I don't dance, dad."

"Oh, that's right." Dad probably realized the balance problems Bella inherited from mom.

**~**

I went to sleep hoping for at least a few weeks of the boring days I loved—but I knew better.

I knew fate wanted to shake things up... fate just _loved_ to mess with my routine.


End file.
